1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, a method, and a recording medium for authenticating a person using electrocardiographic waveform of the person.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus and a method for measuring the electrocardiographic waveform of a user (a person) and authenticating the user using the electrocardiographic waveform have been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4782141).